The Son of Jupiter and The Oracle
by musicaltacos
Summary: A series of drabbles for the Unpopular pairings Prompt. Rachel and Jason!
1. Nightmare

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Jason Grace**

**Unpopular Pairings**

Nightmare-

It was a nightmare. Everything was all just a scary dream. That had to be it, right? Yet, every time I opened my eyes nothing changed. My sister was still dead. My girlfriend still left. And I was still alone.  
I closed my eyes again, wishing, wishing with everything I had that maybe this time, just maybe, something would be better.  
I sighed and opened my eyes. Still noth-, wait.  
"Rachel?" I asked giving the redhead a confused look.  
I watched the oracle bite her lip and shuffle her feet before she spoke, "I saw you here and I figured you wouldn't want to be alone. I mean, I wouldn't want to be alone if I went through what you did but I didn't so if you did want to be alone then I could just leave. But if you didn't then um," she spoke faster with every word before she paused, "I'm rambling, right?"  
I nodded, "thanks. I'm fine though." I replied giving her a smile, a fake smile, but a smile.  
Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated the Oracle.  
"You know," Rachel started as she sat down on the rock beside me, "it is okay to ask for help sometimes. 'Cause you are so obviously not okay."  
Finally looking over at her, I see the paint splattered girl that sat next to me. The one person who had actually tried to find me, the one person who offered help instead of simply believing I was alright.  
"Nightmares are always better when someone else is there, right?" Rachel asks her green eyes lighting up with concern, "well, I guess it wouldn't be so great if that someone was trying to kill you or if they-,"  
"Yeah," I said cutting off her rant, "nightmares are better if there's someone else there."

And maybe my nightmare was finally ending.


	2. Rain

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Jason Grace**

**Unpopular Pairings**

Rain-

Rain. I was really starting to hate it. I stood on a crowded sidewalk in the pouring rain trying to see over the crowd. Trying and failing. I had become completely lost in New York and Jason, Percy and a dew others had come with me but now they were no where to be found.  
"Boo!" someone behind me exclaimed tapping my shoulders.  
"Ah!" I cried turning on Jason as he laughed, "don't do that! You scared me! You could've been some kind of serial murderer or something."  
"Sorry," Jason apologized while trying to hide a smile. Then he grabbed my hand pulling me down the sidewalk through the crowds, "come on I found something you might like."

A few minutes of navigating through the crowds Jason stopped at a railing on the edge of a drop. Below people ran for cover in houses and stores. I smiled leaning on the railing to see the city.  
I wonder if this is where Jason would've brought Piper or Reyna.  
As soon as the thought flittered through my head I frowned. It didn't matter. I was an Oracle of Delphi and boys were off limits. Especially boys like Jason.  
"I thought you'd like it." Jason muttered leaning on the railing next to me.  
"I do. It's beautiful." I replied looking at him in confusion.  
He rolled his eyes, "yeah, you like it and that's why you're frowning."  
"No, I do like it I was just thinking of something else." I stated facing him and crossing my arms.  
"Oh?" Jason replied raising an eyebrow at me, "what were you thinking about."  
Feeling the blood run up to my cheeks, "nothing."  
"Liar."  
"It's not important. Besides I'm freezing. This rain sucks." I state making my way to move around him and start in the direction of Camp.  
But I'm stopped when Jason puts his hands on my shoulders and steps in front of me.  
I don't register what's happening until his lips meet mine and by then I'm too happy to think about it.  
His arms wrap around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder hugging my arms around his neck.  
"By the way," Jason says his mouth by my ear, "camp? It's in the other direction."  
I punch his shoulder but I can't help the smile making it's way onto my face.  
I take back what I said earlier. Rain? Is amazing.


	3. Sweat

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Jason Grace**

**Unpopular Pairings**

Sweat-

I stepped out of the arena with a water bottle in my hand. If anyone wanted to work up a sweat training was always a good option.  
"Hey, Jason." A voice called from behind me. I turned to see Piper and held my breath for a second before nodding in acknowledgment. Seeing your ex girlfriend was another good way to work up a sweat.  
I turned and headed down to the lake not sure what I was looking for just wanting to get away.  
When I got to the beach I saw someone had beaten me there.  
Jogging up behind her I wrapped my arms around Rachel startling her.  
"Jason, you stink." She greeted me before turning around and pushing me away, "And your sweaty, ew!"  
I laughed before pulling her into another sweaty hug. I kissed her lips lightly, feeling her smile.  
"Nice to see you too," I replied tapping my lips against her cheek.  
"Well," Rachel started putting her arms around my neck and looking up into my eyes, "this may come as news to you, but I don't like kissing sweaty guys. Go shower."


	4. Swivet

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Jason Grace**

**Unpopular Pairings**

Swivet-

I looked at the scene unfolding in front of me with a smile. I knew it was only a vision but it felt so real. It was in the New Rome. All of our friends were there but my vision was based in a different room. I saw my self pacing back and forth in a beautiful white dress. My hair had been tamed into a beautiful up-do and I had blue earrings on. Something must be bothering me or future me or- UGH! sometimes these visions are a real pain. Anyway it looked like something was wrong since it looked like I was in a bit of a swivet. I watched as Jason stepped into the room.  
"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" I heard myself cry as me (future me) noticed him in the room.  
"Hey, hey," Jason said placing his hands on my (her) shoulders, "it'll be okay. Whatever's up? It will be okay." He smiled and tilted her chin up, "it will be okay, Rach."  
The rest of the vision unfolded without a problem.

When I came to after the vision I smiled to myself. I knew Jason would always be able to calm me down.  
The swivets would always end.  
He would always be there for me.


	5. Alternate Universe

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Jason Grace**

**Unpopular Pairings**

**An Alternate Universe in which there are no gods (everyone is human) and Jason starts a new school with his sister.**

AU-

It was nerve wracking. It shouldn't be. But it was.  
I hated starting new schools.  
Yet once again, Thalia was leading me down the halls to the office only a day after moving. My sister went into the office to sign us up for another new school. I wandered down the halls to get a feel for the new school we would be starting. Absently I looked at the boards and walls not looking where I was going until I bumped into someone.  
"Sorry," I exclaimed bending down to help them pick up their supplies. It was mostly art stuff and I handed a sketch book to the girl I had knocked over.  
She smiled up at me, "it's okay I should've been watching where I was going! But I run into people all the time. Thanks for helping me get my stuff. I'm really clumsy but usually I don't run right into people like that!" I laughed as she rambled on before apparently realising what she was doing, "I'm rambling again, right?"  
I nodded, "I'm Jason, by the way." I said holding out my hand which she took.  
"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She replied smiling.  
"Huh. RED," I commented looking at her fiery hair then back at her green eyes.  
She scowled before smiling.  
Maybe this time, school could be alright.


End file.
